The Ouran High School Ghost Club
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: Ouran High School has a Ghost Club which seeks out the paranormal. One day, the Ghost club comes across the Host Club and thinks that all the members are either possessed by ghosts or demons. Are the Host Club members really ghosts? How long will it take the Ghost Club to realize the Host Club members definitely aren't ghosts? Will Mori have more than one line? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ouran High School has a Ghost Club which seeks out the paranormal. One day, the Ghost club comes across the Host Club and thinks that all the members are either possessed by ghosts or demons. Are the Host Club members really ghosts? How long will it take the Ghost Club to realize the Host Club members definitely aren't ghosts? Will Mori have more than one line? Read to find out.**

 **A/N: I actually started publishing this a while ago, but it's writing was utter trash, so here's a better version.**

In a dark room, lit only by the many candles, were six students of Ouran High School. One student, the second year Izanagi Yoshida, paced across the carpet impatiently. He stopped in front of a mirror to fix his slicked back, blonde hair. The bright turquoise eyes of the teen moved away from the reflecting surface for a moment. "Anything supernatural found yet?" he asked.

It was mostly directed at a pair of third years across the room from him. "Doesn't look like it," the male said. Talking to Izanagi didn't interrupt the constant taps of the keyboard as he typed. He's Kentaro Kawaguchi, co-creator and co-leader of the club.

"I thought you were supposed to be good with computers. I bet a two-year-old could have found a case by now," mocked the other co-creator/leader, Kyoko Kawaguchi. She had the same brown eyes as her brother, but unlike Kentaro's dyed silver hair, she had naturally curly and golden locks. A book's page turned in her hand as she read under the brightest light in the room.

"Well, I thought you were supposed to be nice. I guess everyone mixed up 'Lucifer herself' with 'nice'. Common mistake."

"Oh yeah. I'll show you Lucifer." Kyoko threatened.

"Stop arguing," interrupted a voice from the corner of the room. At a desk sat the light brown, messy haired third year named Teiljo Nakajima. His dark green eyes were fixed on the broken EMF meter he was repairing. Many other destroyed EMF meters layed on the desk beside him.

After exchanging a glare, the twins sighed. "Fine," "Okay," they said in unison.

A voice from the other side of the room suddenly said "Wow, dudes, I just realized that an ashtray could totally be used as a bowl if you're, like, totally hungry for cereal or something." This comment from first year Daisuke Ishikawa got his half of his clubmates' heads to turn away from their mirrors, computers, and books to stare at him.

"Shut up Daisuke," Izanagi said.

"Okay," he replied. He moved some of his shaggy green hair away from his brighter green eyes, but it just fell back to how it was before.

The last member in the room gasped, but not because of anything the other members had said. "Someone stopped in front of our door," Akiko Satou mumbled in fear. This first year had short, black hair and blind pale blue, almost white, eyes.

"Really?" Izanagi questioned.

The young member nodded. Izanagi and the twins immediately stopped their tasks and pressed their ears against the door.

"The Host Club? That can't be right, this is music room eight, not three." They heard through the door.

"The 'G' fell off our new sign, didn't it?" Kyoko whispered.

"Seems like it" Kentaro whispered back.

"Wait a second, how many music rooms are even in this school?" the person on the other side of the door asked. "Rich people sure can be weird."

Izanagi's head tilted in confusion as he looked at the twins. "Rich people?" he questioned, "there's commoners at Ouran?"

"One. First-year Haruhi Fujioka, the newest member of the Host Club." Kyoko answered.

"Hey, is there someone on the other side of this door?" The person, probably Haruhi, said and swung open the door.

Kentaro, Kyoko, and Izanagi all stumbled forward as the door they were leaning against opened. Haruhi watched them stumble out. "You know it's not very polite to eavesdrop," she said.

The three stood up straight and smiled innocently, some acting better than others. Kentaro in particular had the fakest looking expression. He put his hand to the back of his head awkwardly. "Haha, we weren't eavesdropping Mr. Fujioka," he said nervously.

"Yeah, we were all walking out together to put the 'G' back on our sign." Kyoko finished.

"What they said," Izanagi confirmed. He was nodding and pointing at the siblings.

"But, we didn't know about the broken sign until you guys were listening to him through the door," Daisuke said.

'Why can't he just keep his mouth shut? Haruhi's going to kill us,' Izanagi thought.

'What an idiot," the twins thought in unison.

Kentaro was the first to look back at Haruhi and he shrugged shyly. "We're so sorry we were listening to you. Not much people stop by the Ghost Club, you know."

"It's okay, just don't do it again," She said after a sigh. Haruhi handed the fallen capital G to Kentaro. "I have to go. Have fun at your club." With that Haruhi left.

Kentaro, Kyoko, and Izanagi watched her walk away, surprised she let them off so easily. Right when they saw her turn a corner and disappear out of their vision, they heard Akiko.

"Haruhi Fujioka is a man, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's a part of the Host Club. Girls can't be hosts." Izanagi said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I could here feminine vocal cords when he was talking."

"So?" asked Daisuke.

Kyoko's face suddenly lit up. "So that means that Haruhi is possessed by a female ghost!"

Kentaro scoffed at his sister. "Yeah right, like a ghost can do that."

"They can too!" She argued back with a glare. She ran over to the bookshelf and hit Kentaro in the head with the novel, "just look here." After flipping through the pages a bit, she came across the one she was looking for. "A vocal cord can change between genders by how big the user's vocal folds are. Young and early teenage humans tend to have unmatured vocal cords. If a substance fatal to the brain or vocal cords gets ingested by a child, the chances are much more likely for that child's vocal cords to dramatically change and remain that way." She read and closed the book.

"So you're saying Haruhi got possessed by a girl when he was young, so it changed the size of his vocal cords?" Izanagi clarified.

"Clearly."

"I know the perfect candidate for the ghost too!" Kentaro added excitedly. The rest of the Ghost Club, except for Teiljo, looked at him in question. Kentaro ran to the computer and pulled up a file. "Kotoko Fujioka, an attorney-at-Law that has only lost one case in her career. She was a mother to Haruhi but died at age thirty-one when Haruhi was just four. Since then, he started taking on more responsibilities and became more mature. Coincidence? I think not."

"And the father probably wouldn't have noticed the change in Haruhi's voice because they're from the same family, so Haruhi probably inherited his mom's vocal cords," Akiko suggested.

"And the dude still sounds mostly like a dude," Daisuke said.

Teiljo put down one EMF meter and picked up a second one. "Well, you guys are the ghost club, and there a ghost at the school. Why don't you all just go and exorcise Fujioka already?" he asked uninterestedly.

"Alrighty then gang, it's settled. We will rid poor Haruhi of his mother's spirit, and I will become a renowned ghost hunter across the world!" Izanagi spun around and pointed to himself as he talked, lost in his own delusions of fame.

"But the host club is having a business meeting at the moment, so the doors are locked, they don't want girls to come in and ruin the surprise of their cosplay. We'd have to break in to save him." Kentaro argued.

The extroverted second year smiled confidently. "Indeed we would. Teiljo~."

"Use this to pick the lock," He said and threw a weird looking magnet at Izanagi.

"Thanks," he smiled. Then he faced the rest of the club. "Let's go!" Without a second's delay, he turned and marched out of music room eight.

"Finally, a real ghost!" Kentaro said. As he left, he grabbed the one fixed EMF meter and put it in his pocket. Once outside, he placed the G back onto their sign, completing the word GHOST.

"We'll be one step closer to being able to find our brother," Kyoko said cheerfully. She straightened out the G.

Daisuke was about to exit with them, but he looked back at Teiljo before leaving. "Are you staying here again?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm very busy. You all broke your EMF meters, and they're not easy to fix. Besides, someone has to stay and make sure all these candles don't burn down the school."

"Cool beans," Daisuke said. He looked at the younger first year. "Come on Akiko." The two followed the rest of the club towards music room three.

 **A/N: The original version is still up on my account, but it's almost two years old at this point. I've learned about sentence structures and detail in that time. Most of the dialogue stayed the same, but I did change a few of Teiljo's lines to make him seem like less of a jerk. A fixed version of chapter two will be out eventually, hopefully soon.** **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

The five stood in front of the pink doors of music room three. Izanagi looked between the thing Teiljo gave him and the locked handle. "How do you even use this thing?" he asked.

Kentaro held out his hand and Izanagi happily handed the device over. The silver-haired third year looked it over. "It must be a magnetic unlocking device. Put one end on the lock and spin it around," he suggested.

"No, I think it's a skeleton key. You put that part in the keyhole and basically pick the lock," Kyoko said. She stole the mysterious object from her twin to demonstrate, but it didn't work straight away

"See, it doesn't even work your way. It's obviously a magnet based unlocker," Kentaro argued with his sister.

"Who are you calling idiot? I know how locks work, you obviously don't. Every burglar in every book always picks the lock, not magnetically." Kyoko argued back.

"Guys, keep it down, the host club will notice we're out here," Akiko said quietly.

Nobody paid attention to her. "I've looked up how locks work, you numnut! It's a metal spring based system that a magnet should be able to interfere with."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I hope you're aware almost everything on the internet isn't true. Books are much more reliable, so I'm the smart twin."

"Oh yeah, if you're so smart, dodge this!" Kentaro yelled and kicked his sister in the leg.

"You jerk!" she yelled back and pushed Kentaro to the ground. They started going into a full-out brawl on the floor, ignoring the unlocking device that just fell out of the door.

Izanagi buried his face in a hand. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Suddenly, Akiko tensed up and jumped behind Daisuke. "T-Tamaki's coming to tell us to go away." She stuttered in fear.

"Now you've done it!" Kyoko yelled.

"You're so dense! You started it!" Kentaro yelled back.

The door for music room three opened to reveal the handsome blonde known as the king of the host club. "I'm so sorry ladies, but we're not open for business right now," Tamaki said. Right after he finished, he noticed outside the door wasn't a bunch of customs, but people he's never seen before. Not to mention that more than half of them were boys.

"Hey, stop fighting for half a second, this our chance! Charge!" Izanagi said and ran into the room.

"Okay," Daisuke said sing-songidly. Akiko was clinging onto Daisuke out of fear, so they marched into the room together.

"Last one there is an idiot!" Kyoko yelled and ran through the doors.

"No fair you jerk!" Kentaro yelled and ran after his sister.

Completely white and frozen, Tamaki stood there holding the door open in confusion, allowing them all to come in.

"What!? Did you guys follow me? Eavesdropping is one thing, but stalking!" Haruhi started lecturing.

"You know these people?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

Kentaro and Kyoko stared at the identical twins. "So, those two actually talk in unison?" Kentaro questioned.

"It's kind of suspicious," Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes at the Hitachiins.

Izanagi snapped his fingers to get his club members' attentions. "Focus, we're here to free Haruhi and become famous," he said.

"Free me? what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked

"Mrs. Fujioca, we're here to send you to send you to Heaven. Or maybe Hell. Anywhere but in that body," Daisuke said.

The Kentaro, Kyoko, and Izanagi deadpanned. "Bad wording," Izanagi mumbled.

Haruhi took a step back. "What the hell? Are you saying you're trying to kill me?"

Tamaki got back to his senses and ran over to the ghost club. "And what do you mean by 'Mrs. Fujioca'? Haruhi is clearly not married! Daddy would never allow that!"

"And he's totally a man." the identical twins added in unison.

Honey's face got covered in shadows as he placed down Usa-chan. "Don't even try to hurt Haru-chan."

"Yeah," Mori said.

Izanagi was shaking his head and made his arms form an X in front of him. "It's not like that."

"Daisuke-chan is an idiot," Kentaro continued.

"Haruhi is actually possessed by the ghost of her mother and has been for about ten years," Kyoko finished.

The female host blinked in surprise at the accusation. "What?"

Pure white and dripping sweat, the host club king looked at the newest member. In a voice brimming with fear he asked "Is that true, Haruhi?"

"There's no such things as ghosts, Senpai," she said.

Daisuke pointed a finger at Haruhi accusingly. "That's exactly what a ghost _would_ say."

"For once, Daisuke's right," Izanagi said.

"Besides, we have evidence you're a ghost," Kentaro told the hosts

"Just try explaining why Haruhi has female vocal cords," Kyoko said, crossing her arms cockily.

Haruhi smiled nervously. "I don't have female vocal cords," She lied.

"Yeah, you guys are crazy." the twins said in unison.

"The second we hear Haruhi's voice," Hikaru said.

"We think 'wow. What a masculine voice'," Kaoru finished.

Kyoyo and Kentaro narrowed their eyes at the twins. "Talking in unison, finishing each other's sentences, always being together... Not to mention, they're siblings that never fight. Awfully suspicious, don't you think? In our files, you guys are ranked highly likely to be supernatural," Kyoko said.

"Yes, and being so against Haruhi having female vocal cords is the final proof we need. You two are obviously demons and now you guys protect the ghost of Mrs. Fujioca," Kentaro added.

The Hitachiin twins hung their heads and sighed. "These guys are crazier than we thought," they mumbled together.

Tamaki's eyes were pure white with think black borders of fear. "It makes perfect sense... maybe Haruhi is a ghost and the twins really are demons..."

"Tamaki, there is no such a thing as ghosts. Please stop being an idiot," Kyoya told his friend. He then lifted up his glasses, the shine now hiding his eyes, and he looked at the Ghost club. "In the meantime, I'll call Ouran's security officers so we can continue our meeting." From his blue school uniform, Kyoya pulled out a phone.

"No, wait!" Izanagi pleaded, "We need to bust a ghost!"

"It's not fair to Haruhi that he doesn't get to live his life out because his mom is unwilling to move on. We need to do this for the real Haruhi." Kentaro said.

"If it ends up that none of you are supernatural, we'll be your servants for a couple days. I know you need a new 'dog' since Haruhi became a host." Kyoko said

Izanagi turned to the fraternal twins beside him. "We will?"

"Yes," Kentaro and Kyoko said simultaneously.

"If you change a couple of days to a month, we could make that deal," Kyoya said.

The Ghost club members all looked at each other. They formed a little huddle.

"You know, being a dog for a month isn't that bad," Kentaro said.

"And it would be infinitely worth it if we could save poor Haruhi from his mom's ghost," Kyoko said.

"And dudes, being a dog would be so cool. We could, like, bark and stuff," Daisuke said.

"Not to mention," Kentaro said a little louder than normal to refocus the rest of the club, "the other supernatural creatures that could be here."

"Yes, but you're missing the biggest point," Izanagi said, "If there actually is no such thing as ghosts, I have to do work for a month for these pretty boys."

"First of all, there is a such thing as ghosts," Kentaro said

His sister nodded. "And secondly, when we show proof of ghosts you'll be known worldwide," she added.

After a sigh, Izanagi let out a reluctant "Fine."

Kentaro and Kyoko turned to the Host Club. "We accept the conditions!" Kentaro said.

"We will expose you all for the supernatural creatures you are," Kyoko said.

"Wait, all?" Izanagi questioned.

Tamaki somehow turned even whiter. "We're _all_ supernatural?"

"Of course," Kentaro said.

"And we'll get you all," Kyoko said.

 **A/N: Wow, that sure took a short 's almost like it's easier to rewrite an already written story than it is to start from scratch. Next chapter will be from scratch, however, so it'll most likely take a lot longer. Thank you for the comments, by the way. I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter too. Till next time.**


End file.
